Falling For You
by HarleM16XxO
Summary: "I suppose you are right." He sighed in defeat. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead and turned around to leave the room, but before he shut the door, he leaned back in and added, "I love you. See ya after school Clare-bear." Little did I know that that would be the last time I'd see my brother and parents.
1. Chapter 1

The table has been wiped down, but you can tell it isn't sanitized. One hint would be the coffee spots. They are either half gone or well hidden. The second hint would be the fact that I watch the same waitress wipe each table down every Wednesday morning with a dirty rag.

That doesn't bother me though. Those coffee stains make Java Jones unique. Today Java Jones is deserted which isn't unusaul considering the Starbucks across the street is open twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Years ago, Java Jones was probably crowded with adults, and was a common place for teenagers to meet up, but it has been an empty coffee shop for as long as I can remember.

"Hi Clary. One black coffee and a beagle with cream cheese," Jassmine asked.

"Sounds great. Thank you," I muttered back. Jassmine is almost always my waitress unless she is sick or out of town. She normally has my food and drink prepared when I get here, but is polite and takes my order just in case I change my mind. I never do though.

In the mornings, when I drink my coffee, I immediately become more awake and attentive. When I don't get my coffee, (which I always make sure I do) I turn into a moody bitch. I am not even stressing that enough. Jon use to have my coffee ready every morning before we would go to school because he'd have to deal with my grouchyness, if that is even a word. I attacked a couple of the schools 'sluts' once because I had gone the entire day without coffee. Let's just say that they no longer antaginize me, and Jon never stayed home sick again. On one of the days we had school though, I wish he had stayed home.

_It was the morning of my fifteenth brithday, and Jon, of course, surprised me with blueberry muffins and coffee in bed. My favorite. I smiled up at him with what was probably the goofiest grin I had ever given anyone._

_ "Happy Birthday Clare-bear! What do you want to do for your brithday today? I mean we can go shopping with Isabelle or have lunch with mom and dad. It is up to you." We always stay home on my birthday, but I'm almost positive that he has a football game tonight, and mom and dad would kill him if he missed it to stay with me. I had never been a big fan of football, but for some reason, my brother is; I support most of his decisions. I mean not alot of people can say that their brother is the star athlete._

_ "Don't you have a football game tonight? Coach would be pissed if you missed it. I mean you could always just leave me the car and get a ride to school with mom and dad," I suggested while stuffing my face with a muffin._

_ "Yeah, but don't you wanna hangout with me on your birthday? It's like a tradition!"_

_ "Of course I want you to, but I also want you to get that scholarship for football which means it is important you go." I feel bad. I really do because the look in his eyes show that he'd also feel bad if he left me alone today. "It's fine, Jon. I will probably just run to Ray's to go get more art supplies anyway," I say trying to convince him to leave._

_ "I suppose you are right." He sighed in defeat. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead and turned around to leave the room, but before he shut the door, he leaned back in and added, "I love you. See ya after school Clare-bear."_

Little did I know that that would be the last time I'd see my brother and my parents. I haven't celebrated a birthday since then. I'd tell myself, _What is the point of celebrating something when you have no family and the date they disappeared is your birthday_. I am now sixteen, almost seventeen. I use to live with Luke, my parents best friend, but I moved out last year and got a job during the nights that way I can pay the bills. My parents luckily had their Will all situated. They had left things for Jonathan, but he didn't make it during the collision. No one would though.

They were getting onto the interstate, which is a mile away from our house, when a semi driver dozed off and hit them from behind at a red light. I try to think about the fact that they had all died instantly or at least they had one child left, but when Jon died, so did I. Or at least part of me did. Jon and I were one whole person. People at school with a little brother or sister envied our relationship.

So here I am, sitting in the same little coffee shop that I've been going to since I was fifteen, thinking about the life I wish I still had. Wishes never do come true though.

The bell to the door of Java Jones opened with a ring revealing a boy with facial features I'm all too familiar with. _Jace_. His blonde hair hung just an inch above his shoulders and he had a ginuine smile on his face. My emerald eyes found his amber gold ones. He reminded me of a god. The difference is that he real and not a myth.

"Hi. Are you ready to leave for school?" He questioned. Today he is wearing a black V-neck and dark wash jeans. The shirt fit tightly around his arms and adominal area. Jace and I have an unusaul relationship. We arn't dating, but he stays over with me all the time. Normally Jace will either put in a movie or help me clean around the house. Before the accident happened, Jace used girls. A better word to describe him from the past would be a player. Now, as far as I know, he only speaks to me and his family.

"Am I ready? No, but you already know that I can't not be ready. I mean it's your Senior year and my Junior... I'm just not ready for you to leave," I mumbled softly. I glanced up to see Jace gazing down at me.

"I could never leave you, Clare-bear," he replied.

I slowly nodded, knowing that Jace will leave me someday for something or someone else. He doesn't realize that when that day comes, I will be completely heartbroken. I do have feelings for him, but I will never let him know. I can't risk my friendship because of a stupid crush.

"Alright. We should probably go because I am not in the mood to be tardy on the first day."

I got up and swiflty grabbed my backpack off of the chair while heading to the doorway. Jace held it open as I walked out into the fresh autumn air surrounding New York. I felt a warm hand on my lower back leading me toward the 2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe. Jace's family was extremely wealthy so after Jace's parents died when he was ten, the Lightwood family adopted him and accepted him as if he was their own child. Robert and Maryse are both heart surgeons at the same hospital. As far as I know, that is how they had met, but I try not to intrude on their personal lives. They have three other kids: Alec, Isabelle, and Max.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Jace asks quietly, breaking me from my thoughts. _Should he even be asking that question? _I glance over at Jace as he buckles himself in. Our eyes meet and for a moment, I see hope in his eyes. _Why?_

"Sure. Could you stay with me tomorrow also? I mean, you don't have-.""

"No. That sounds great. We can go to your room and watch Marvel movies while we do homework," he says after cutting me off. He looks over at me smiling. I am probably the only one that notices, but Jace isn't perfect. He has a chipped tooth. That little imperfection makes him seem more realistic to me though. " Clary. What are you thinking about?"

"I- well. I was just thinking about how your chipped tooth makes you look real," I said as a blush crept onto my cheeks. Jace laughed a little before looking over at me with a smirk on his face.

"Checking me out, are you? Is that your way of telling me I look like a sexy beast? Because if it is, then thank you! You have finally come to your senses!" Jace replied. What a cocky little bastard. I knew his big fat ego would show up at some point in our conversations today.

"No! That was my way of telling you that you don't look as handsome as my Ken doll at home. Actually, I think that Izzy has to update your fashion senses also. I mean that V-neck was totally last year," I told him sarcastically. I turn my position from window to see an applaud Jace staring at me for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to the road.

"Are you crazy!? I am a sex god, and I will not take these hateful comments from you," he whined back.

"Just accept the criticism and use it to make yourself a better dresser. You could always take advise from Alec or try stealing his clothes. I mean, gay guys always dress better than straight guys. You should know that already," I say trying to hide the smile that keeps creeping onto my lips.

I watch as we finally arrive at Idris High School. This school holds so many memories, and I can't help but notice that some of them keep flooding back into my life. This is going to be a long school year.

**Alright. So this is my first fanfic and I honestly have no clue if it is good or not. Please REVIEW because I am not in the mood to waste my time if it is terrible.**

**-HarleM16Xxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 5 reviews I received! I will include most of the answers in this and the next chapter that were asked. I'm sorry I didn't get to update last night, but I went fishing with my brothers. As an apology, I will make the next chapter a little longer. **

Idris High School is like any other high school. In its hallways are teenagers gossiping about other classmates, football players exchanging homework that they purposely didn't do, and geeks who update each other on new episodes of The Big Bang Theory. When Jace and I arrive, we are welcomed into those very halls.

Normally, on the first day of school, teachers go through their syllabus, but Idris recently hired new teachers due to the lack of young educators. Meaning, most of them are inexperienced and will presumably hand out packets whether they are about ourselves or the class's curriculum. This explains why I am in my first hour class with me holding a fifteen page packet, which asks questions like: _What is your favorite color?_ or _What movies do you prefer to watch?_ These questions are so cliché.

Fortunately, Jace decided to take Calculus this year. His desk is situated next to mine, which is nice because we can whisper back and forth instead of texting. Every now and then, I catch him looking over, but only for seconds at a time. Finally, I send him a look. _Are you okay?_

He holds my gaze for a moment before slowing nodding his head and turning back to his packet. It's almost as if he is lacking words because he typically has either a sarcastic or an egotistical comment. Truthfully, a nod can only reveal so much, and this nod was impassive.

I elbowed his arm, gaining his attention. "Are you sure," I asked in a hushed tone. "You just seem to be distant or secluded, as if you are deep in thought." Jace fades away and disappears into a world of thoughts sometimes. _What is he thinking about?_ I stumble upon that question often, but as the present developed into the past, I became accustomed to such an estrangement.

He shrugs his shoulders, while briefly allowing a smile tug at the corner's of his lips. The smile is not only infectious, but instantly turns my stomach into knots. It's as if his motives are to get a girl to fall in love with him using a single smile. For him, i am sure it's possible.

"I was just admiring how adorable you are when you are concerned or baffled," he replied calmly. I am convinced my face turned a dark crimson. Before I could say more, the bell started to ring signaling the end of first hour. My only hour with Jace.

As I was pushing my chair out, Jace was already half way out of the room. _Hmm. What is his problem?_

Later-

The only reason I was able to move into my parents house again was if Luke could keep an eye on me. How does he do that? Well, Luke is one of my teachers. During the summer, he would stop by more than four times a week to make sure everything was 'okay'. I'm almost positive that he just wanted to check if I was throwing any parties because he would only come at night. Instead, I would either be hanging around the house watching _New Girl_, mostly with Jace, or reading manga's that I borrowed from his store.

Anyway, Luke is an English/ Literature teacher, and teaches almost all English classes. _I guess this won't be that bad of a seventh hour class, _I say to myself. Luke sits in the front at his desk when I first walk in. "Hi." I say, making my way over to his desk. _Wow, these teachers never get a break, _I immediately think seeing the piles of papers laying next to him. "It looks as if you have your hands full."

"Well, that's nothing new. Just a bunch of papers that I have to fill out by the end of the day. Being an educator isn't as simple as it looks. The board of directors are very... particular when it comes to what is accomplished by you' students," he said with a smile. Luke has brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. He, unlike most teachers, wears flannels shirts on a daily basis. It's what make him, him.

"Are you planning on having a seating chart this year," I say turning around, glancing at the scattered desks. " If you do, can I sit in the back near the windows?" I prefer to sit in the back because it helps bring less attention to myself. Sure, I don't mind talking to people, but some are curious about why _the Jace Lightwood_ speaks to me. Honestly, if he hadn't been my brothers best friend, then he'd be around Kailie and Aline, becoming the man whore he is capable of being. Ah. The school slut.

I remember the day I tackled Kailie. Girls congratulated me on breaking her nose and leaving a pretty purple bruise on her right eye. It was the day that Jon stayed home sick, forgetting to make my coffee in the morning. Kailie and her posse commented on my outfit and dorky glasses, which wasn't unusual considering they'd say the same things everyday. Normally, I wouldn't care, but they had finally poked a button that could set me off. _"I don't understand how Jon can stand the freak. I mean look at her." _I love my brother more than he'll ever know, but the disappointment on his face when he came to pick me up that day hurt. I thought he'd be proud of me, but the only words he said were, _"You could have gotten expelled."_

"Earth to Clary. Hey are you alright? You look a little pale," Luke asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry, I must have blanked out for a couple of seconds. Seating chart?" I ask, changing the subject.

"No, you guys can choose where you sit," he replied softly. I turned and made my way to the back of the room. Desks had already started to be filled with students who aren't eager to learn unless the topic pertained to another students summer vacation. I, however, care about school. I'm proud to say that I am in the top 10% at my school with a 3.94 GPA. I've been accepted to NHS (National Honors Society) and had been rewarded with many academic letters.

"What do we have here? Aline, you're right. The midget is in our class," Kailie said in one of those annoying, high pitched voices that could break glass. It sounds like she has a baby's voice, except it's in a teenagers body. I simply ignore her though.

"I know. With that red frizzy hair of hers, you could see her from miles away," Aline says before turning back to me. "So, Red, did you miss us this summer. I mean, we sure didn't miss you. I still can't see what Jace likes in you. You're just so... ugly." Aline always knows how to hurt someone's feelings and that, what she just said, hurt. I can already feel my cheeks turning red. The funny thing is, I know they are right. Who wants to date a red head with pale skin? No one. Slowly, I pick my things up, before making my way towards the door.

I know I should fight back or at least say something, but _he_ would be so disappointed in me. I glance at Luke, giving him a heads up that I don't feel very well. After the bell rings, I find myself making my way to a nearby bathroom. _Why am I crying?_ I wish their words didn't mean anything to me. They do though. While turning a corner, I run into a wall. A moving wall with arms. I look up, thinking the boy was a stranger, but instead, my green eyes met gold one's.

"Clary? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

My hands immediately flew to my eyes, wiping away tears that had run down my face. Ones that smeared my mascara in the process. _There is no way to hide them this time_, I thought to myself. " Nothing," I say letting out a harsh laugh. I feel pathetic. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I have a free period. I was just going to wait until you were done with English," Jace innocently says. I can't blame anything that happened between Kailie on him. That isn't even right, but I can't help but think some of it is his fault. If he would've just left me alone after Jon died, then Kailie and Aline would still have him all to theirselves. "But it seems like you have other plans of your own."

"Nope, just going to the bathroom. I think I have an eyelash in my eye," I reply, allowing the partial lie slip through my lips. He doesn't believe it though. He knows me to well. His eyes are filled with worry, but instead of saying anything, he pulls me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my back. I don't even try to prevent my sobs and tears from unveiling. Luckily, the sobs are muffled by Jace's shirt. He quietly speaks sweet nothings into my ear, calming me down. My arms are pressed against his chest, making me a little uncomfortable. As I move my arms to his back, I look up.

Jace's gaze meets my own. His eyes continue to flicker back and forth between my eyes and lips. And before I know what is happening, his lips crash into mine catching me off guard. At first, his lips had pressure, but they had softened after what seemed like seconds. My arms found their way around his neck, where they fiddled with short, wavy gold hairs. They are soft which isn't anything new. I often find myself playing with the golden curls while watching movies and tv shows with him. Cold hard metal presses firmly to my back. My eyes fly eyes fly open, while my mind finally realizes the events occurring. Jace must have realized too because he backs away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, and you were there. And-." He stops abruptly.

I am smiling. _Stop smiling_, I tell myself. _You look dumb. _The smile never leaves though. I watch as a smile forms on Jace's face also. _Does he like me?_ Instead of acknowledging the kiss, I grab his hand and lead him out side to his car.

**So what did you guys think? I hate the fact that I had Jace and Clary kiss, but you guys have no idea what could happen in the next chapter. Will they end up together? Will Jace ignore her? Anyway, REVIEW! Love ya.**

**~HarleM16XxO**


End file.
